


Mistaken at first sight

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, Consensual Nudity, Coupling - Freeform, Hand Job, Lonely Masturbation, M/M, Public Nudity, Road Head, Sceo Week, Shower Sex, Walk Of Shame, extended pack, mistaken couple, nudist!Liam, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: One time doesn’t mean anything, two times, usually means something, but three times, that clearly means something right?  At least that’s how the pack feels.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mistaken at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo Week - 2020 Day 1 – Mistaken for couple

They absolutely were not dating, not under any circumstances what so ever. At least that’s what Scott told himself. He’d had to go over some pack related business with Theo about getting Theo some basic housing on the pack land left to them when Derek left for New York to sort out the last of Laura’s affairs.   
  
So what if he’d picked a coffee shop with an outdoor café. So what if he’d paid for Theo’s coffee, which turned out to be a hot coco that he knew that Theo liked over coffee, and so what if they’d be sitting side by side when they’d been filling out the paperwork. Clearly that didn’t mean anything. Right?   
  
But when Liam had walked up he’d done a double take and Scott had waved at him before the beta had blushed and ducked off. What he hadn’t known was that Liam had sent off a text informing the other pack members that Scott was out on a date with Theo.   
  
He wasn’t. He really wasn’t. He had taken a long time to convince Stiles that he wasn’t dating “the murder hobo” as he’d taken to calling Theo when he wasn’t around. Something that Scott was aware that he was chiding Stiles for the more he did it lately. But enough time and effort he managed to smooth the feathers of everyone in the pack and people stopped teasing him about his date with Theo.   
  
Until it happened again.   
  
The second time Theo had wanted to celebrate because he’d gotten a job at a hardware store in town. Apparently building traps and cages to hold the subjects for the Dread Doctors and his fake parents had taught him the skills to be able to know what was quality and what was crap in a hardware store. So he’d taken Scott out to thank him for having faith in him. And that’s how they’d wound up sitting at the DQ in an outside booth talking and laughing when Brett had happened by to get his lunch break from his own job and spotted them.   
  
Again Scott had waved at him and the beta who’d slowly made his way into Scott’s pack only for said beta to do as Liam had a few weeks prior and duck out of the store before he could get a word in. Scott sighed and Theo had asked him about what was wrong when he finally told him that the other pack mates had been teasing him about dating Theo.   
  
Which he wasn’t. He really didn’t think that they were dating or even remotely romantic with one another. He knew what that looked like. He knew what that felt like. Butterflies in the stomach, nervous energy and a dry mouth while all the moisture went to his palms. That’s how he’d been with Alison and with Kira. So he’d clearly know if he was dating Theo.   
  
Theo had just smirked, shook his head and played it off as he found it funny.   
  
Scott should have known something was wrong then. But Scott, while an all round great guy, wasn’t always the most observant when it came to things on this level.   
  
So he didn’t catch how Theo moved in closer, or how he reached over and wiped the ice cream off of Scott’s nose before licking it off of his own fingers.   
  
That was just a friend being a good friend. Stiles had split ice cream with him before. And they’d had to wipe it off each other’s faces before. Sure they hadn’t licked it up afterwards, but that was just Theo being Theo. He was sure that’s all it was.   
  
He was wrong. But he was thankfully hot enough he’d never have to be right all the time.   
  
While Scott was pretty sure this wasn’t in fact a date, Theo decided that it could be. Theo decided that if everyone thought he was dating Scott, why not make them think they were more than dating? And hey, if they happened to move from friends to more… than he wasn’t going to complain. It might mean he’d see more action than just his hand in the near future.   
  
So Theo hatched a plan. And what could go wrong with that? His plans always went off with out a hitch. Didn’t they?   
  
Scott would have told him no, no his plans always fail in the most unexpected ways. Often with Scott needing to buy new clothes or explain why he was bleeding so much, or covered in so much blood but not actually bleeding. Theo was worse at plans than Stiles, and that was saying something because two of Stiles’ plans had resulted in Scott tripping over dead bodies in the woods.   
  
Theo started off simple. He knew when Scott was going to hang out with Stiles so he waited till he’d been there a bit to send him a text.   
  
_Hey anyone know someone who can help me with the water at my place out here on the preserve?_   
  
“Huh.” Scott frowned.   
  
“What?” Stiles was laying on his stomach looking through his text books, home for the weekend to study, do laundry, and hang out with Scott.   
  
“Theo texted.”   
  
“Ug, can we go one day with out having to do something for the murder hobo?”   
  
“Stiles.” Scott smacked at him.   
  
“Fine, how about Murder Me Ken?” Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott tossed a pillow at his head.   
  
“Not funny.”   
  
“What’s he want?” Stiles sighed.   
  
“His water went out at the place, his clothes are all in the wash and he was in the shower when it went out, he wants to know if I can come run him to my place to shower or if I know how to fix the water at his place.”   
  
“Dude… you’re not going to take him to your place, naked, to shower are you?”   
  
“You’ve showered at my place.”   
  
“So not the point.” Stiles sighed. “Scotty. Half the pack already thinks you’re dating him.”   
  
“I’m not dating him!” Scott sighed.   
  
“I know this. You know this. I think even Theo knows this. But you know what this looks like Scott.”   
  
“I know you think it looks like I’m doing something inappropriate...”   
  
“No… it looks like Theo is doing something inappropriate and you’re going to walk head long into it… and now I’m picturing you face planting on his cock.”   
  
“Your own fault. Your mind, your words.” Scott grinned only to be smacked in the back of the head with a text book.   
  
“Bad wolf. No treats for you.”   
  
“There’s treats?” Scott perked up.   
  
“Only if you bring me a snackrofice.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“Why do you get the snackrofice?”   
  
“You made me think of Theo’s dick.”   
  
“You made _you_ think of it. Not me.”   
  
“I deserve to be compensated for my pain and mental anguish.”   
  
“uhuh…” Scott rolled his eyes and went downstairs to where Stiles kept the snacks and grabbed the bag of skittles and tossed it through the door at Stiles.   
  
“oof.” Stiles rubbed at the shoulder that had caught the tossed bag. “What was that for?”   
  
“I’m going to go see about Theo.”   
  
“I’m telling you if he’s not wearing a towel…”   
  
“He’s not trying to seduce me!” Scott growled.   
  
“You say that now, but I’ll believe it when his ass is covered in more than terry cloth.” Stiles laughed as Scott left to drive over to the trailer they’d set up for Theo out on the Hale property out in the preserve. Pulling up he saw Theo stick his head out the window.   
  
“I’m glad you’re here, I didn’t know what else to do…” Theo ducked back in and met Scott at the door wearing what to Scott appeared to mostly be a hand towel draped over himself to give himself the slightest hint of dignity. Scott tried hard not to stare at the loin cloth esk covering.   
  
“Earth to Scott.”   
  
“What?” Scott looked up sharply, his face heated.   
  
“You seemed to drift off there for a bit.”   
  
“I uh… yeah…” His eyes drifting down the long expanses of bare flesh that drew his eyes down Theo’s body to that too bright cloth clinging to his clearly swollen package.   
  
“You okay?” Theo waved his hands in front of Scott’s face.   
  
“I’m good… you said your water stopped?”   
  
“Yeah. I was washing my clothes, so I didn’t have anything to put on, the washer’s full of water. And I only had the one towel clean…” Theo gestured down drawing yet more attention to his already attention gathering impressive package.   
  
“oh.” Scott’s eyes were once again glued to the package.   
  
“The shower…” Theo prodded him.   
  
“Right… the shower… the water… I’m here to fix the water.” Scott made a most undignified noise and fled to the bathroom, leaving Theo to stand there smirking, he knew he was winning this battle, even if Scott had no clue that they were even playing a game yet. He trailed after Scott, giving him time to get into the tub and see what the problem was.   
  
He bit his lip watching Scott work on the shower head, trying to figure out what was going on, only to grab the pressure release valve thinking it was the problem and before Theo could warn him, not that Scott was looking anywhere beyond his package anyways, Scott was drenched with the built up water still in the pipes.   
  
“FUCK!” Scott jumped back but drenched completely by water.   
  
“I’m guessing your plumbing isn’t jerry rigged?” Theo covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.   
  
“no. no it is not.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Well the drier is empty, let’s get you out of those wet clothes and see about getting them dried.”   
  
“It’s okay… I’m going to have to take you to my place anyways, I don’t think I can fix this.”   
  
“Scott, do you really want to drive soaking wet all the way to your place?”   
  
“no…” Scott sighed.   
  
“So we’ll put your stuff in the drier here, and then head to your place so I can shower and then borrow some of your clothes and next time I see you I can bring both back to you clean and ready for you to put back in rotation.”   
  
“I guess that makes sense.” Scott nodded before pealing off his shirt over his head and laying it on the sink before undoing his soggy jeans and fishing his stuff out of the pockets and toeing off his shoes to drop his jeans and struggle to get the wet fabric off his skin. He tossed his pants to join his shirt and stood there in his wet boxer briefs.   
  
“You going to wear those home wet too?” Theo chuckled.   
  
“I can’t exactly go naked…” Scott blushed heavily.   
  
“I am… only thing I have is this towel but if it makes you feel better I can leave it here…” Theo started to untuck the towel.   
  
“Uh… I… I guess… I mean if we’re both… it wouldn’t be as embarrassing and it’s only to my house. And no one’s there anyways.” Scott shrugged, he’d been naked around dozens of guys over the years, nothing new so why did this feel different? Maybe because Theo was pack? He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different this time around but as he pealed off the wet fabric from his body he just couldn’t put his finger on it. But as his wet boxer briefs hit the floor, so did Theo’s towel.   
  
Scott wasn’t sure how long he stood there naked looking at Theo’s bare cock before Theo cleared his throat.   
  
“What?” Scott shook his head.   
  
“I’m just going to toss these in the drier and we can head out.” Theo gathered the clothes and headed out, Scott’s eyes fixed on his ass now as he walked away.   
  
What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t stare. They’d had this conversation when Liam came out as a nudist. When a pack member was naked it meant they were naked not that they were there for sexy fun times. So it was rude to look at them as if they were there for that. So why was he feeling like he was looking at Theo like that? Fuck. Maybe he was giving Theo mixed signals?   
  
He padded out naked carrying his wet shoes with him to where Theo was bent over filling his front loading drier with the clothes.   
  
“I’ll keep these…” Scott said lamely, lifting them up.   
  
“Maybe you should…” Theo smirked his eyes affixed lower than where the shoes were being held and Scott looked down to notice his own erection now, his body froze. He was horny. Why was he horny? He had an erection. In front of Theo. Theo was naked, and looking at Scott’s boner. Scott had a boner. His brain wasn’t getting around this circle of logic and stood there like a statue completely frozen as he tried to process the situation.   
  
“Scott you okay?”   
  
“I have a boner.” Scott blinked at him.   
  
“Yes you do, and it’s a pretty big one too…” Theo was pretty sure he’d pushed Scott a little too far just yet.   
  
“I don’t…” Theo patted him on the shoulder as he stood up.   
  
“We need to go.”   
  
“okay….” Scott nodded, putting his shoes down to cover himself as they left the house. Theo had to go back and grab the stuff Scott had fished out of his pockets as well as his own keys to lock up before following Scott out to his car. Scott had a lot of things going for him. Alpha werewolf of a powerful pack, his grades had gone way up, he was on track to get a scholarship to the school he wanted, he’d survived several major life altering terrors… but apparently being naked with a boner in front of another boy who was likely the cause of said boner… was the straw that broke the camel’s back.   
  
They drove in silence till they were almost a block from Scott’s house.   
  
“oh shit.” Scott blushed.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Liam and Mason are parked at my house.”   
  
“Huh… well I’m sure if anyone would understand…”   
  
“They think we’re dating… and now we’re hanging out naked…” Scott wished the earth would just swallow him up right then and there.   
  
“Well we could always play it up for them.”   
  
“Play it up?” Scott blinked at him.   
  
“How comfortable are you?”   
  
“with….?”   
  
“You’re sexuality.” Theo looked at him like it should be obvious.   
  
“I’m straight.” Scott blinked at him.   
  
“Yeah…” Theo gave Scott’s dick a shake, a dick he might add that hadn’t gone soft through the entire car ride across town.   
  
“oh… I… uh… that… I…”   
  
“SSsssh.” Theo put his finger to Scott’s lips. “You just pull up… I’ll handle the rest.”   
  
“okay?” Scott frowned but shrugged and pulled up, but when Liam and Mason caught sight of them Theo ducked down and instantly took all of Scott’s cock into his mouth. Scott realized very quickly there were three things that he should have thought about before this occurred.   
  
First, Liam and Mason just saw Theo’s head vanish.   
  
Second, he should not have put his foot down on the accelerator.   
  
Third, he really should have gotten off in the last few days before someone put his dick in their mouth.   
  
In rapid succession several things happened at once. First, Scott started to cum in Theo’s mouth. This caused his thigh to tense and his foot to slam on the gas. This in turn plowed his car into the back of Liam’s car. Scott was too engrossed in his orgasm to notice when Liam came running up with Mason in tow, or when the neighbors came out and were treated to a very enthusiastic Theo who was still riding Scott’s dick through his orgasm.   
  
“Are you alright?” Liam wasn’t sure where to look.   
  
“Yeah.” Theo popped off with a wet pop from Scott’s dick. “He’s surprisingly tasty. I’m not sure what’s new in your diet love but your cum tastes a lot better.” Theo wiped his chin and licked his fingers before kissing Scott who sat there with his mouth open, his jaw having gone slack as he blinked owlishly at his pack members.   
  
“I told you they were dating.” Liam grumbled.   
“Fine I owe you twenty bucks.”   
  
“You bet on if we were dating?” Scott slowly came back to himself.   
  
“Well yeah…”   
  
“But we’re not…”   
  
“Ssshh… I’ll explain after we fuck in your shower.” Theo took Scott by the hand and lead him out of the car. “Do be a dear and clean that up for us… I think I spilled some of his cum on the seat.” Theo called over his shoulder before walking Scott up the stairs.   
  
“But we’re not dating…”   
  
“Yeah we are.”   
  
“We are?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“since when?”   
  
“About the time my lips touched your cock.” Theo nodded.   
  
“okay…” Scott wasn’t sure he was keeping up with this conversation. “But you’re not gay.”   
  
“Oh there’s a lot about me you don’t know… but trust me after we’re done fucking in your shower and finish breaking your bed you’ll know most of them.”   
  
“We’re going to have a shower?”   
  
“Yes. I made a mess breaking my water line and I had to start lathering up my hair so it was at least believably that I was in the shower at the time it broke.”   
  
“You lied?”   
  
“Yep. I had to get you to see me naked somehow.”   
  
“You planned this?”   
  
“Yes.” Theo smiled, pulling Scott into a kiss and shut him up, short cutting his brain before he ended up being dragged up into the bathroom and made out with while getting a sloppy hand job against his shower wall. Mean while the pups started telling the entire pack about the latest couple and how things had played out.

**Author's Note:**

> First of Many.


End file.
